1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to shoe soles for athletic shoes. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to an athletic shoe sole having permanent or detachable traction members, such as, cleats or spikes which improve the performance of the athletic shoe on natural and manmade surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on the sport, a variety of traction members, such as, cleats or spikes are used in different orientations in order to improve the traction of the athletic shoe. The cleats or spikes can be integrally formed with the sole of the shoe, or, alternatively, the cleats can be replaceable. Replaceable cleats generally have a threaded screw attachment that engages with a mating threaded cleat receptacle which is embedded within the spike plate of the shoe outsole during formation of the spike plate. Conventional cleat receptacles consist of an internally threaded cylinder having an integral annular plate circumscribing the exterior of the cylinder. During the formation of the spike plate, plastic material, such as, nylon or other suitable synthetic material, flows around the plurality of cleat receptacles positioned on the spike plate. Upon hardening, the cleat receptacles are held in place by the hardened plastic of the spike plate and the annular plate on the cleat receptacles. The annular plate serves as an anchor and prevents the cleat receptacle from being pulled out of the spike plate.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,971 to Bowerman discloses a conventional cleat receptacle, having an annular plate, embedded in the spike plate. The annular plate is a flat circular ring that extends perpendicular to the cylinder portion of the receptacle. However, with a flat circular ring, during use of the athletic shoe, there is a tendency for bending of the annular plate which reduces the integrity of the receptacle plate in the outsole. In addition, with the conventional cleat receptacle, the cylinder portion of the receptacle focuses pin pressure on the foot during use instead of dissipating it within the spike plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,801 to MacNeill shows a shoe sole with detachable spikes. The detachable spikes are inserted into a spike receptacle. The spike receptacle consists of a threaded cylinder and an integral flat annular flange. The flat annular flange is integral with the threaded cylinder and holds the threaded cylinder within the molded shoe outsole. Again, with this flat annular flange, there is a tendency for bending of the flange during use of the shoe.